tychromefandomcom-20200214-history
New Dvus
New Dvus is a planet in the Pensolar Star System. It orbits the star Pensolar. It produces commerce and wealth throughout the GIRoD and has a population of 190 billion. Information Type: Terrestrial. The planet is a typical ball of rock and metals orbiting a sun. Most terrestrial planets have atmospheres, and many have developed life. Terrain: Urban. This result means that most of the planet is covered by artificial constructions, typically huge city sprawls. This is indicative of a very high population, and most so-called urban planets concentrate on trade, manufacturing or administration. Agriculture can sometimes be conducted in huge hydroponics factories, or beneath the surface if the plants don't require sunlight (typical of mosses and fungi). Urban terrains can be layered on top of most other terrain conditions, such as plateaus, mountains, and plains. In addition to habitable cities, urban results may indicate huge factories and refining facilities. Aside from buildings, many urban settings will have extensive cultivated areas for agriculture. This classification can include any developed area that isn't wilderness. Temperature: Temperate. Temperate planets average between -5 and 29 degrees Celsius, and are in the most comfortable temperature bands for humans and other life forms. Gravity: Standard Standard gravity is that which is most common on Imperial worlds, and therefore most comfortable for most species. Standard gravity includes several gradients of true gravitational pull, but is placed within this convenient grouping. Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable). A type I atmosphere has a proper mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and other gases so that humans and comparable species can breathe it unassisted. These atmospheres may have contaminants that over the long term have a detrimental effect. Planets with a type I atmosphere will have life or at least had life recently. Hydrosphere: '''Moderate. The planet is 15-49 percent covered by land. The planet has large oceans and probably a well developed river network, especially if the planet has large hills and mountains. There are probably many different terrain types. '''Length of Day: 32 hours Length of Year: 375 days Starport: GIRoD Immediate. This type of starport can dock and service almost any class of ship. There are probably several shipyards in the immediate area, and they can handle minor repairs and modifications. There is almost always an GIRoD Customs office on site. Population: '''190 billion '''Function: '''Administrative/Government. This world is bureaucracy at its largest. The main industry is the orderly (or at least managed) operation of a government, business, or other large institution. Imperial sector capitals often qualify for this designation, but the homeworlds of major, galaxy-spanning corporations and institutions such as BoSS (Bureaus of Ships and Services) may also be considered administrative in nature. '''Government: GIRod Governor This is a planet where the designated GIRoD governor has taken control, either due to civil unrest, sheer ego, or belief that the previous government was inept, disloyal or unresponsive. Tech Level: Space This is the stage of most planets within galactic civilization, and is characterized by hyperspace travel, droids, blasters, and highly efficient industry. Planets at this level are often integrated into the galactic economy, and produce many goods for export, but also import many goods. Category:Planets Category:Dvinglus